Luke's arrival is death
by Eminem4eva
Summary: Luke isnt dead. What will happen to percabeth? Will Thalia stay with Nico or go to Luke, like the old days? I suck at summeries. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**MY first fanfic, any advide? I hope you reaaly like it, a lot of drama. :)**

**A POV**

It had been a year since the Battle of Manhattan and it was time to go to camp, to see percy, but I didn't mention that part to my dad as he dropped me off. I went to my cabin after reciving a lot of "hi you must be Annabeth one of the vetarans from the Battle", and unpacked my stuff. I fell asleep in the middle of unpacking.

_I looked my best around in the dark room. I heard noises coming from an area outside of what i thought was the door. _

_"Do you think he'll make it out alive?", I heard a scratchy but concered voice say. I knew this voice as Hermes._

_A much clearer voice, with the same concered sound say " Luke will definitelly make it out alive, he didnt die, he was barely even hurt, the achilles curse is gone though". I recognized this voice as Apollo._

_I started to interpret this, did they mean my Luke as in my hearty, protective brother Luke?_

I heard a knock on the door and sat bolt right up, and in the process hit my head on the bed above me. Percy entered the room and brought me to dinner. I may have not seemed like my usaul self, while thinking of my dream because Percy asked me if I was ok? I said I was fine but I knew he didnt belive me and gave me that puppy dog face that I couldnt resist so i told him the real reason.

" I had a creepy dream about Luke still being alive, I just need to talk to Chiron about it though". I could tell he was fumed because he left me alone as soon as we got to the pavilion, not like how he used to make sure I was seated and had my food.

**P POV**

As I arrived to camp I thought, another year, no war, and Annabeth. I went to unpack. After upacking I went to the dinner pavilion and had lunch. It wwas great as always. I battled a bit in the sword arean. I took a shower and got ready. I went to Annabeths cabin and knocked on the door. As i entered she was lying in bed, then all of the sudden shot straihgt up. I was going to bring her to the dinner pavilion. She had that adorable "_Im trying really hard but I really really dont get this"_ look on her face. I asked her, she didnt tell me so i gave her the puppy dag face that worked all the told me " I had a creepy dream about Luke still being alive, I just need to talk to Chiron about it though". I was furious! I coulnt believe that after all we've been through, after all he betrayed us, I mean sure he defeated Kronos but she still had dreams about the twerp, while we were in a relationship! As soon as we got to the paviilion i left her. That'll help teach her a lesson not to dream about olther boys when shes dating me. CURSE YOU APHRODITE, WHY MAKE MY LIFE SO TERRIBLE IN A RELATIONSHIP, YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME! I thought. {aphorotite children started to glare at me.}

**I hope you liked it I tried my best and its my first fanfic! Please review and nicely,{youll no why if u read my profile}. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it! Sorry for making you wait for soooo long...those are classified reasons..sort of :/. Well lets get it on!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not Rick Riordon**

A POV

Percy was still annoyed at me the next day, but he pretended like he wasn't. I could tell it wasn't a good time to tell him i had another dream about Luke. So instead i sugar coated him allll day. Do you know how hard it is to not insult someone in the sword arena. It's like Ares is beating on you to attack to the other person sooo hard. Well i got through the day, sort of. I couldn't get over my dream. It went a little like this:

_''Do you think we should send him back to Camp Half Blood?" _Hermes muttered.

_"And have everyone hate him for being a traitor? That might bring some tension." _Athena told him.

_"I guess you're right" Hermes said sadly._

_"We should send him to Camp but we must figure out a way how to make it right." Athena announced._

_"Why don't we ask Percy and Annabeth what they think" Hermes declared._

_"I don't think we should say anything to Percy, he won't be very happy about it" Athena finalized. "...and Annabeth already knows" she muttered._

And that's when i woke up.

"Are you ok, Annabeth" Percy asked me warily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to ask Chiron something, Bye." I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and left him there completely and utterly confused.

P POV

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I yelled as i ran to my cabin, not caring about the random stares i was getting. I slammed my cabin door shut and i started to throw random stuff at the wall.

"That bitch, Luke! He stopped my relationship with Annabeth and now he's trying to do it AGAIN!" I screamed at my wall.

She hadn't realized that she had said her dream out loud, but i heard it and now i was mad so mad. I decided i would slowly get my revenge on the jerk when he came to camp as another person. Oh...i would make him regret EVER captivating my Annabeth.

"Woah come down, dude you almost just took out my head." Nico said.

"what wait what are you doing here?" i asked him.

" Oh we heard you screaming in the Underworld so i decided to see whats up, and then i shadow traveled here, to almost get my head removed from my body by a flying trident." Nico said.

"oh ummm sorry" I muttered, embarrassed.

"it's ok man, what's wrong?" Nico asked as he sat down.

"ummm well i kind of shouldn't be mad but still am. Well Annabeth keeps dreaming about Luke, and it's pissing me off since we are in a relationship." I muttered, ashamed.

"it's ok you're just jealous. Fyi i have a great plan for revenge if you want it" Nico announced.

"hit me!" I yelled.

And we devise for the rest of the day...

A POV

I ran up to the Big House, nervous about what to say to Chiron.

Inside i heard lots of talking.

I entered the room only to find...

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA I left you guys on a cliff hanger! I bet you can figure out what's going to happen. Well, ill update soon, but i promise ill give you some time to ponder the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people of earth! sorry i disappeared for sooo freaking long idk i just couldnt think of anything to continue! But I'm back now and hopefully this won't be as bad as i feel like it would be LOVE YOU GUYS3 Kay whatever bye and enjoy or don't idc cuz I'm a NARWHALLL **

**Disclaimer: IM NOT RICK RIORDAN *goes into corner and sobs hysterically for hours***

_A POV_

_I ran up to the Big House, nervous about what to say to Chiron._

_Inside i heard lots of talking._

_I entered the room only to find..._

Hermes! And and luke! So i guess Chiron knew after all... Well this should be awkward.

"Um, hey Chiron. Hi Hermes. Uh luke...Anyways Chiron can i talk to you for a second?" I rambled.

"um sure Annabeth, just give me one second."

I strolled to the other room and awaited Chiron's arrival. As soon as he came in, i slammed the door and started hyperventilating .

"WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?! WHERE DID HE COME FROM! HOW IS HE ALIVE. THIS ISNT FREAKING MY GOD. LUKE IS IN THE ROOM TWO DOORS OVER. OH MY GOD. AND HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS? HOW CHIRON HOW?!"

"Sit now Annabeth sit. And then i shall explain. Just calm down"

Reluctantly i took a seat but i began my feat again.

"Explain now. Explain how someone who had died is back here in the flesh. Explain EVERYTHING"

"okay well here goes. Turns out the cursed blade was only meant to kill Kronos, and that Luke ended up unharmed. He was in a coma for a week because he couldnt take the sudden change, extra extra. Anways he we found him alive and breathing so obviously being the caring Olympians we are, we nursed him back to health. Though everyone knows he was in truth extremely brave, most have not forgiven him. We can't let him just waltz back to Camp and everything be good to go, so Hermes, Luke, and I are deciding what we will do. You may join the discussion if you'd like."

"Actually i very much would. Lets go" i announced and we strode back over to the room. I took a seat on the armchair, still not looking Luke in the eye.

"So what do you think we should do, Ms. Chase," Hermes asked.

"Give him a makeover. A complete makeover, give him a new identity and everything. A personality, clothes, a new name, anything and everything will be new. No one will recognize him and then everything will work out just fine. Duh, you guys should really learn to use your brain. Sorry, that was mean. Im not completely here today but whatever. Anyways, yup that should be the game plan," I declared.

"Wow. Your called Wise Girl for a reason," mumbled Hermes.

"It's decided then. Luke you can stay here, while we discuss the methods of getting you a makeover, and a fresh identity. Annabeth stay and help make sure no one sees him." Chiron says as him and Hermes walk out the door.

_Great just wonderful, leave me with the zombie. I should just chop of his head and call it a day,_ i thought. I poured myself a glass of water to distract myself so i wouldn't have to start the conversation.  
"Hey Annie."

"Don't call me ANNIE!"

"Sorry. i forgot. SO how have you been."

"Look just cause you turned out to be good in the end, doesn't mean i forgive you. Im still freaking pissed. You don't get how much i want to hurt you. But I'm not going to. Instead you'll get a hug because its been so long since I've seen you good! COME AT ME BROTHA!" I told him.

He came and give me a hug, that lingered a moment too long.

"Annabeth. Annie. I have to tell you something. I..I..I LOVE YOU."

**P POV**

I decided to give it a rest, coming to a realization that she probably just misses him as a brother. I needed some sword practice to get my mind off this. I said bye to Nico, and walked out my cabin with my armor and Riptide. I started walking toward the arena, yet somehow managed to pass the Big House. I glanced at it and froze. I stared into the window, and found Annabeth, MY ANNABETH, and the traitor, Luke hugging for a bit too long, then just brother and sister. Once i get my hands on this kid i swear, HE. IS. DEAD. i thought, as i sprinted to the arena to get all my anger and rage out. I realized it was time to make a plan, a plan only a mastermind can come up with. I will ruin that bastard forever, was my last thought as i headed down to the beach for an afternoon, relaxing swim.

**HOPE YOU LOVED IT! ENJOY THE CLIFFHANGERISH THING. I SHALL UPDATE HOPEFULLY SOON. BYE *MWAH* *MWAH* LOVE YA FOLKS XDD BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~Eminem4Eva**


End file.
